


Les orties fanées

by Kandai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Canonical Child Abuse, Community: ladiesbingo, First Meetings, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Not Canon Compliant, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: On ne trouve pas le bonheur en l'observant de sous la fenêtre.





	Les orties fanées

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling
> 
> Note : Vous croyiez que j'en avais fini avec les Gaunt ? Et bien moi aussi. Bonne lecture. :)
> 
> Écrit pour la case "Rich and Poor" de ladiesbingo.

####  Les orties fanées

 

Au fil des ans, le rebord de la fenêtre était devenu le coin préféré de Merope.

Quand elle était gosse, juste assez haute pour que son front dépasse le renfoncement poussiéreux qui précédait l’unique carreau crasseux de la cuisine, elle avait l’habitude de pousser une chaise pour pouvoir promener son regard curieux sur le lopin de terre envahi de mauvaises herbes qui entourait leur maison. De ce perchoir précaire, elle pouvait suivre la courbe sinueuse du chemin de terre qui descendait jusqu’à Little Hangleton avec son doigt et faire le chemin inverse des dizaines de fois, traçant sur la saleté du verre un petit ‘S’ qui lui rappelait comiquement celui qui ornait son joli médaillon. Parfois, un colporteur se hasardait sur le sentier, un de ces petits évènements extraordinaires qui ne manquait jamais de faire bondir le cœur de Merope contre sa poitrine – elle suivait alors avidement du doigt et des yeux la silhouette, se mordant les lèvres lorsque celle-ci passait assez près pour se faire plus précise. Ainsi, pendant un bref instant, un visage se distinguait à travers la crasse : des sourcils en broussaille ou une barbe mal rasée, des cheveux blonds ou bruns, des airs sévères comme celui du Père ou des bouches ouvertes sur des sifflements gais que la petite arrivait parfois à entendre. Rares étaient les voyageurs qui s’aventuraient jusqu’à leur petite chaumière et personne n’y entrait jamais – Merope savait que le Père les effrayait trop pour cela, ce qu’elle comprenait parfaitement – mais pendant ces quelques secondes, Merope se prenait à espérer que l’un d’eux franchisse la clôture et vienne simplement la saluer – oh, peut-être qu’un oserait jusqu’à la complimenter en lui caresserant les cheveux ou en lui pinçant gentiment les joues. Ils diraient qu’elle est déjà une grande sorcière, la petite _Miss_ , et à quel point elle rend sa famille fière, même si son plus grand exploit magique à ce jour se limite à quelques sorts de lévitation réussis et à des potions particulièrement soignées.

C’était un doux rêve dans lequel même le Père se montrait agréable. Il n’apparaissait jamais lorsqu’elle rêvait du contact rugueux des mains travailleuses sur son visage crasseux, ne lui caressait jamais les cheveux ou pince ses joues, ne la complimentait jamais sur ses talents magiques mais dans ses rêveries, Merope se savait baignée du sentiment qu’il approuvait les compliments des passants, même si elle n’entendait jamais sa voix.

C’était aussi souvent dans ces moments que Morfin l’agrippait par le bas de la jupe et la tirait de son perchoir, la faisant rouler dans la poussière qui jonche le sol de la maison en ricanant. Il était fier de crier après le Père, bouffi de suffisance lorsqu’il dénonçait la paresse de sa sœur, sa fascination étrange pour les moldus qui passent et elle ne le haïssait jamais plus que dans ces moments-là, le Frère, lorsqu’il piétinait ses précieuses accalmies du haut de son prétendu droit d’aînesse. Bien sûr, il n’en fallait pas moins au Père pour accourir en vomissant son nom et en déchaînant ses poings colériques sur sa forme prostrée au sol. Ce n’était que lorsque la tempête fut passée et que le Père eut déserté la cuisine, sa sainte fureur sur les talons, que lorsque Merope parvint à se relever, le corps endolori et la bouche en sang d’avoir mordu l’intérieur de ses joues, que sa haine la brûlait le plus fort.

Par défi, presque comme pour se venger de l’injuste punition, elle restait blottie sous la fenêtre dans les jours qui suivent, prétextant panser ses bleus lorsque Morfin la surprenait accroupie. Elle ne regardait pas au dehors – elle n’était pas stupide, la petite Merope, elle savait bien que le Père ne cherchait qu’à la surprendre en train d’espionner par la vitre pour la corriger à nouveau – mais elle laissait tout de même le battant ouvert pour guetter les bruits de pas et sans s’en rendre compte, retombait dans ses rêveries illusoires jusqu’à ce qu’elle eût à nouveau assez de courage pour se hisser sur sa chaise branlante.

Le passage des hommes était épars mais fascinant à observer : Merope aurait souhaité en dire autant des femmes qui s’aventuraient sur leur petit sentier. Oh, elles se faisaient tout aussi rares, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais elles souffraient silencieusement, sans que la jeune sorcière parvînt à se l’expliquer, de la comparaison avec leurs frères, leurs pères ou leurs époux. Là où elle épiait des hommes aux mines simples mais douces, les matrones ou les filles de ferme qui s’avançaient d’un pas rapide sur le chemin terreux semblaient afficher les mêmes grimaces, un mélange confus de colère et d’appréhension. Les rares fois où Merope parvenait à capter un de leurs regards soucieux, le sourcil se fronçait par automatisme et elle devinait les grognements dédaigneux plus qu’elle ne les entendait tandis que les intruses pressaient inévitablement le pas, dépassant la mansarde avec une hâte inchangée.

Curieuse, elle se demandait si la Mère avait ressemblé à ces mêmes femmes qui se dérobaient constamment à ses yeux curieux, si elle aussi avait affiché la grimace sombre et renfrognée, si la mine triste que le Père détestait voir sur le visage de Merope était le dernier héritage qu’elle avait laissé à sa fille avant de se laisser mourir en couches. Elle avait commis l’erreur de poser la question au Père, une fois, et la raclée qui avait suivi lui avait fait passer à tout jamais le goût des questions ; dans sa tête, la jeune sorcière avait fini par se convaincre que la Mère était aussi faible que méprisable, semblable en tous points aux matrones désagréables qui juraient sur son passage mais avec les traits tristes de Merope, cette fois-ci. Cela expliquait peut-être les raclées du Père et les crachats que Morfin lui lançait à la figure mais cela ne la rendait pas moins amère.

Elle n’apprit que plus tard qu’il existait des exceptions au petit carré de monde qu’elle s’était amusée à créer dans sa tête étriquée.

Merope était déjà un peu plus grande, plus tout à fait gosse mais pas encore assez femme aux yeux du Père, et elle était en train de ramasser les pissenlits qui poussaient dans le misérable carré de terre au-delà de la mansarde lorsque le bruit de sabots se fit entendre sur la terre battue du sentier. Elle avait déjà vu des chevaux et des ânes passer sur le sentier, même si celui-ci ne menait pas plus loin que le petit bois qui délimitait Little Hangleton, mais jamais d’aussi beaux que la superbe jument qui fit son apparition au sommet de la colline. Chose plus étrange encore : son cavalier était une femme richement vêtue, aussi blonde que Merope était brune et arborait une mine étrangement enjouée, ses lèvres courbées en un sourire qui n’avait l’air ni amer ni effrayé.

La sorcière cligna des yeux avec stupéfaction, ses pissenlits oubliés à ses pieds. C’était sans doute la plus jolie femme qui avait daigné croiser la route de Merope et elle se surprit à rougir furieusement d’avoir été surprise à genoux dans la boue, son poing terreux refermé sur un bouquet de tiges à moitié fanées.

L’intruse semblait jeune, encore ronde par endroits, pas encore tout à fait femme, jetée dans cet âge ingrat où l’on n’était sûr de rien – un peu comme Merope elle-même mais leur ressemblance s’arrêtait là : la beauté, la noblesse qui irradiait sa silhouette comme une aura, les vêtements, tout ce que l’étrangère dégageait donnait à la sorcière une furieuse envie de se jeter à terre et de se faire minuscule, s’accrochant à l’espoir de rester inaperçue, aussi insignifiante que les pissenlits qu’elle avait laissé tomber sur la terre molle.

Évidemment, son souhait resta inexaucé – elle n’aurait pas dû s’en formaliser, d’ailleurs, car Merope ne croyait ni en Dieu ni aux fameux anges qu’invoquaient les passants les plus craintifs en s’aventurant sur le sentier, elle n’avait jamais cru qu’à la prétendue pureté du sang qui coulait dans ses veines et cela ne suffisait pas à lui éviter les poings de son père ou les pincements de son frère mais ce jour-là, la vie lui paraissait drastiquement plus injuste que d’habitude. Ce jour-là, elle sentit les yeux clairs de la jeune femme tomber sur sa figure prostrée comme un couperet.

Clac-clac – les sabots se turent, la guillotine flancha. Merope attendit la sentence, les pieds enracinés dans la gadoue.

— Oh, quelle horreur ! Pauvre petite fille ! s’exclama l’intruse d’une voix mélodieuse sans toutefois s’adresser directement à Merope, comme s’il lui prenait la fantaisie d’essayer de parler à un animal particulièrement craintif et stupide. Cette dernière fourra rapidement les dernières touffes de pissenlit dans le creux de ses bras qu’elle croisa sur sa poitrine et se releva maladroitement, déjà prête à s’enfuir, à profiter de ce bref élan de pitié pour disparaître, se fondre dans les ombres rassurantes de sa chaumière. Seule la plainte de la jolie cavalière la retint dans son élan alors que le cheval s’était rapproché

— Oh, s’il te plaît, ne t’enfuis pas ! continua la dame – parce qu’elle ne pouvait être qu’une grande dame tant elle se distinguait des matrones et des filles de ferme aux bras musclés et aux tabliers de jute, tant elle semblait étrangère à Merope, à sa jupe rapiécée et à ses pissenlits – avant de se décourager en la voyant reculer. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Merope osa relever la tête, ses fleurs pressées contre son corsage, un bouclier bien dérisoire pour étouffer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Contre ses maigres seins, là où elle pressait ses fleurs à moitié fanées, elle pouvait sentir le métal tiède du médaillon de Serpentard – celui que son père chérissait avec une ardeur maladive, plus encore qu’il n’aimait ses propres enfants – qui semblait vouloir la rassurer, ralentir sa fuite. Tout en l’observant d’un air curieux, la cavalière plissa les lèvres et porta à son tour une main délicate à sa poitrine, y dégrafant une petite broche en argent qu’elle lança en direction de Merope, laquelle l’attrapa au vol plus par réflexe que par bonne volonté.

— Tiens, pauvre fillette, chantonna-t-elle sur un ton gai, ne se préoccupant visiblement pas de l’air terrorisé de la pauvresse qui la fixait. Avec ça, tu pourras t’acheter de quoi manger un peu mieux.

Le « merci » de Merope se perdit dans sa gorge nouée par la terreur. Si le Père devait l’apercevoir en train de converser avec une inconnue, si Morfin devait la soupçonner de frayer avec les gens du village, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa misérable existence – on ne remerciait pas les Moldus, lui diraient-ils en bleuissant son corps avec leurs mains, on ne remerciait pas la vermine qui empoisonnait votre air mais certainement, la gracieuse cavalière qui la contemplait ne pouvait pas faire partie de la fange odieuse que sa famille lui avait dépeinte. Oh non, elle pouvait prétendre être supérieure à toutes les fermières, à tous les ouvriers crasseux qui s’étaient aventurés sur ce chemin sans rougir et Merope la croirait sans hésiter, avalerait ses paroles comme une assoiffée.

La sorcière ne croyait ni en Dieu ni aux anges mais cette femme-là, oh oui celle-là, était sans aucun doute le seul être sur terre qui pouvait prétendre y ressembler.

— Cécilia ? Où es-tu, chérie ? appela une voix grave depuis l’autre flanc de la colline, attirant l’attention de la magnifique dame au loin.

Merope ne se fit pas prier et détala sans demander son reste, la broche étouffée au milieu des pissenlits et des quelques orties qu’elle avait réussi à arracher dans sa panique. Aucun cri ne la poursuivit et à peine entendit-elle les hennissements impatients du cheval résonner alors qu’elle s’engouffrait précipitamment sous le chambranle de la porte d’entrée. Elle profita de l’inattention du Père pour se hâter vers la fenêtre, jetant au passage sa salade fanée dans sa marmite. Depuis son repaire, elle pouvait observer la cavalière sans être vue, s’abreuver de son rire et de sa silhouette sans trembler.

Elle devinait plus qu’elle ne voyait le regard clair de la belle inconnue ( _Cécilia_ , la voix l’avait appelée Cécilia) tourné vers la bicoque, essayant peut-être d’en percer les secrets ou simplement d’apercevoir la silhouette de la miséreuse aux genoux boueux à travers ses murs. L’homme qui l’avait interpellée l’avait rejointe, se fendant d’un rire clair lorsque leurs montures commencèrent à hennir ; depuis sa position accroupie, Merope peinait à le distinguer mais elle ne doutait pas qu’il fût aussi incroyable que sa compagne – elle imaginait mal la superbe créature qui l’avait hélée frayer avec le genre de Moldus qui avaient l’habitude de passer devant sa fenêtre.

Non, il ne pouvait s’agir là que de créatures divines incarnées sur Terre ; ils n’avaient rien de commun avec cette fange aux veines souillées que la famille Gaunt était obligée de côtoyer, la beauté et l’aura de pouvoir qui se dégageait d’eux les plaçait bienheureusement à part, au-delà de la bassesse et de la commisération si caractéristique des Moldus. La jeune sorcière soupira et pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine alors qu’elle entendit les chevaux se mettre au trot, s’imaginant à quoi devait ressembler leur sang : était-il aussi précieux que celui que cachait Merope sous ses poignets maigres, sous sa peau diaphane ? Était-il d’une pureté semblable, d’une richesse comparable ? Rien que l’idée suffisait pour que son cœur s’emballe.

Bientôt, le bruit des sabots et les éclats de rire s’éloignèrent, ne laissant derrière eux qu’un vague parfum sirupeux et des joues rougies. Son cœur pulsait lentement contre ses tempes, la laissant le souffle court – incroyablement chanceuse, il semblait, ou peut-être incroyablement triste de ne pas avoir pu en apercevoir davantage.

Elle pencha son regard lourd sur sa misérable salade. La broche d’argent reposait au milieu des pissenlits et des orties fanées, presque à la manière d’une perle qui scintillerait au milieu d’un tas de coquillages informes. La jeune femme s’empressa d’attraper le bijou et de le cacher dans son corsage, le faisant cliqueter avec le médaillon de Serpentard. Il était hors de question que Morfin ou le Père le découvrît, ce trésor partagé, ce secret d’un après-midi d’été. Le métal était encore tiède d’avoir été logé si longtemps entre les seins de la cavalière.

Entre les seins de Cécilia.

Contre le cœur de Cécilia.

Le soir venu, lovée sous sa couverture rapiécée, Merope retraça les contours de la broche en argent qu’elle avait dissimulée sous son oreiller et se demanda vaguement si le Père l’avait un jour appelée « chérie ». Elle s’endormit en espérant que la jolie dame – son ange, presque, Cécilia – reviendrait arpenter le sentier ; oh, cette fois-ci, elle serait prête, elle se tiendrait à la fenêtre et tant pis si Morfin riait d’elle, tant pis s’il la pinçait et la traitait de sale Cracmole en lui reprochant d’espionner les Moldus, tant pis si le Père la battait pour la punir d’avoir caché la broche, pour la punir d’avoir dit « merci », pour la punir d’avoir cru aux anges ne serait-ce que l’espace d’une seconde.

Tant pis, tant pis, tant pis ! Elle avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps, après tout ! Elle avait mémorisé les plantes et les phases de la lune, les minutes et les heures – elle avait juste besoin d’un chaudron et de la distraction du Père. Elle se l’était promis, lorsqu’elle avait rêvé d’inconnus la complimentant, lui offrant l’affection que le Père réservait pour son médaillon ; elle s’était juré en soignant ses bleus que si elle ne pouvait pas trouver son bonheur ici, elle attendrait, elle irait le chercher lorsqu’il passerait de nouveau en bas de sa fenêtre, elle attendrait avec une cruche d’eau fraîche et un petit bouquet de marguerites.

Et quand son presque ange – Cécilia, chérie, chérie _Cécilia_ – aurait bu, elle lui demanderait avec un petit sourire.

— Tu voudras m’emmener avec toi ?

Oh, Merope en était sûre, désormais !

Cécilia serait sa première amie !


End file.
